The lost gem
by Nicholas Andrews
Summary: 1000 Years ago a great gem war had wiped out the majority of gems, minus rose and the others. This is the story of her younger brother, who had returned from the war after steven found his gem, he rejoins and becomes steven's male role model, but will old enemies come back from the past, or can he live a normal life.
1. Chapter 1

The lost gem.

**First I would like to point out; I have two reasons why the half witch has been taking so long. A, my computer erased all the progress I made last time and I had to rewrite that. I am halfway finished but I need inspiration, so I issue to you all a challenge. You all know Nick's backstory by now, so If you guys can write a good quality one shot on his life with medusa, let me know via Pm and I'll send the new chapter completed. Also I've been kind of depressed lately because A girl I love has been oblivious to how I feel, plus she started dating this douche I know so…. Yea love's heartless. **

The sounds of explosion rattled throughout the lands, as the gems ran at each other, holding various weapons. The only thing not drowned out by the sound of steel clashing was the loud screams of pain filling the battle field. This was not only from the gems struck down in painful and brutal agony, almost begging for the release only death could bring, but from those who had stricken down their brothers and sisters, those who had held their siblings in arms as they passed. This was the horrid atrocity that would forever be known by its few survivors, as the gem war.

Above them all stood a shining tower, made from pure magic energy as on the balcony stood a regal figure, grinning at all of the sickening madness before him. He wore a brilliant blue color based robe, as if he were a king, only for his skin to match the robe. As he chuckled at the madness before him, a bright red soldier ran in, out of breath and injured as he slammed the door behind him. "Captain diamond! The rebels broke into castle, their almost in!" He said panicking while the man just waved him off. "Calm down bloodstone I've prepared for this, but tell me this, where is my second in command?"

As he said this, there was a loud banging on the door. "FATHER! OPEN THE DOOR ITS ME!" Said the figure on the other side as bloodstone opened the door. In walked a pitch black gem bleeding in the torso, his right arm nothing more than a bloody stump, and his right eye shut tight, blood dripping down directly from it. "Father, the majority of our squads have been killed, I'm the only survivor of squad 7" He said as he breathed heavily, almost drifting in and out.

"I see, you have done well my child, earning you redemption. Do you know what else you've earned?" He asked, confusing his son as his smile looked downright demonic. "You'll join all the other gems where we're going. A one way ticket to oblivion." He said as the black gem looked towards his father in confusion, not sure what he meant.

"You see my son, this key is the ticket to a world of no hatred, no civil war, no violence, but a place where every gem can live in peace and harmony as we once did in the past. However, there is…. Consequence to this. In order to we will need to give up our individuality, become one with this new world." The father said as the son looked warily at the key. "And what is it called?" He said as the father merely chuckled. "The unicorpus" He said as the son's eyes widened. The unicorpus key was common knowledge, it was the start of the war, and apparently the end of it as well, Armageddon.

"B-but father, you'll kill us all, every gem on crystalia!" He said as his father ignored him, pulling out a key as he placed it in the slot. "You backstabbing abomination!" He said as he pulled out his pistol, aiming at his father. He fired, hitting him straight in the gem, surprising his father and the red gem, bloodstone. But instead, the father just smirked, turning the key as he fell to his knees.

"Too late, little brat" He said as he reverted back to his gem, to broken to ever repair itself. The black gem just fell to his knees from sheer shock; this was not only the end of crystalia, but the crystal gems as a race, all gone in the blink of an eye. It was then he remembered… His older sister. He had gotten her to escape, along with a handful of gems.

The gems were ageless beings, so the only hope of the species is that she and her friends never die. A bright light would engulf him as he shed a small tear out of fear... Before embracing the light. "The rest is up to you sister….. Rose…" He said, as the light reverted him into his gem, trapping him in a seemingly eternal sleep.

It was a marvelous day along the shore of beach city. The sun signed brightly as its inhabitants around would enjoy the beauty of its sandy shoreline. Some would lounge by the water, soaking up sunrays as much as possible, while some of the smaller children played in the sand and water, enjoying whatever time they could on the beach. However one odd child would run along the water laughing with his female friend.

The boy was a bit plump for his age, but in otherwise good shape, his curly hair bouncing with every step he took as his friend followed suite. The girl was dark skinned, wearing glasses with no lens as she followed her friend down the path, smiling along with him. It seemed their friendship was known among the townspeople, as those watching would just smile, or roll their eyes with a grin. However the most peculiar part of the both was the shining pink gem in the middle of his stomach.

"Come on Connie! It's this way!" He said as he ran forward, his friend struggling to catch up. By the time he had stopped his friend Connie, was out of breath, barely able to talk without taking a large breath. "Are…. We….. There?" She asked, still catching her breath. Steven nodded as he showed her, which almost stopped her breathing out of sheer surprise. Embedded in the sand was a lightly cracked, shining, onyx colored gem.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think it is?" Steven asked his friend as he observed the gem closely, trying to figure out what it was. "It looks like a gem, an onyx to be exact." Connie said, mesmerized by the beauty of it. "Let me see it." Steven said as he took the gem in his hands and in that small second he could feel the energy pulsing from it, its life energy, this was no ordinary gem. "We gotta get the others" Steven said, still in a state of shock

_Meanwhile, on the ruins of crystalia. _

"He's almost here, its game over Asphalt! GAME OVER" Said the grey colored humanoid, his panicking only blocked out by the booms heard outside. As he kept panicking, the pure black humanoid, Asphalt, slapped him across the face before grabbing him by the shoulders, shaking him.

"Shut up gravel! He'd hear us!" The black gem said to his friend, granite, as they hid behind the wall. "Too late…" The two froze in fear, the only sound a loud sadistic cackle as the two summoned their weapons, gravel summoned a standard assault rifle as grey as he while Asphalt wielded a dagger, his face full of fear at their foe, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he!? WHERE IS H-"Gravel's delusional rant was interrupted by the curved blade sticking straight from his back and out his chest? "…. Asphalt?" Granite's body disappeared into a puff of smoke until all that was standing was a granite rock, Asphalts face showing no emotion but shock, the sheer image of his best friend retreating to his rock.

He'd reach out towards the rock, his hand trembling as a yellow boot crushed the rock. "Whoops" Said an optimistic voice, as Asphalt looked up in fear. The cackle belonged to a bright gray gem, shining silver hair as he gave a closed eye grin as he swung his scythe over his shoulder, still stained with granites blood as a bright glow emitted from the eye-patch covering his right eye.

"S….sergeant Quartz." Asphalt said backing up in fear. "Oh Asphalt, you know I never cared for that title in these situations" His smile remained as he kicked Asphalt across the face, sending him soaring across the room and crashing into the wall. He coughed violently, spitting up one or two pints of blood as Gold stomped his face into the dirt, his eyes hiding a vicious amount off malice.

"You miserable rocks are below such a regal title; you may call me your end." He'd raise his foot, letting him up only to stomp on Asphalt's center violently, causing him to scream in agony as Quartz cracked his rock half way through. Quartz however, showed no empathy whatsoever as he simply rolled his eye. "You rocks are so frail, pathetic" He said as he was about to stomp one more time, only to be stopped when a beep was heard from the piece in his ear.

"Hm? This is Quartz here…. He's WHAT!? Alright I'll do something, just give me a minute to think. Quartz out" He said, his voice now trembling with anger as his grin quickly turned into a sneer. "Well rock, your lucky day is here." Quartz said as he backed away from the rock as asphalt writhed in agony and pain, screaming bloody murder as his form changed, shifting into that of a mutated wolf.

With that Quartz threw a transmitter at the wolf in front of him, hitting it in the neck mid roar as it stayed still, looking towards Quartz. "Good, you shall hunt down the rouge gem Onyx, and kill anyone who sees you; we don't need people knowing we're still here" Quartz said as the wolf started to walk out. "Oh, and don't come back until you found him." He added casually as he searched among the ruins for more rocks. With that the wolf left, ready to accomplish his mission.

"So, some fool found Onyx's gem, hehehe…. Things are starting to get good again." Quartz said before letting out a loud cackle at the thought

_Back on earth… _

"GARNET! PEARL! AMETHYST!" Said Steven as he burst through the door, breathing hard as three women, garnet peal and amethyst, sat in the kitchen discussing something, now startled by the young boy. "Oh Steven, you scared us" Pearl said, her hand close to her gem. "So what's wrong?"

"I found another gem! At least, I think so" He said causing the gems to raise their guard up, but as he showed the gem, they gasped in surprise. "It's… It's his gem, B-But how he died on crystalia!" The blue one, pearl said as she started breathing hard, just for the red one to grab her shoulder, calming her down.

"What's wrong pearl? You think it's like lapis again" He said. The three gems tensed at that memory of the blue hydrokinetic gem that nearly destroyed beach city. "No Steven, this was a good gem." Garnet said, reassuring him as the last one, amethyst jumped up.

"Good gem? He was the BEST! Remember that one time he-OOF!" Amethyst rubbed her stomach in the spot that garnet had punched her before realizing the false front pearl put on. "Steven, this gem belonged to a crystal gem named onyx, He was a close personal friend to the gems and captain of the gem army." Garnet said, a small smile remembering her longtime friend.

"Army? You earn the gems were in wars and stuff?" Connie asked curiously, sitting down to hear more of the story. "Well you see, the gems weren't the only inhabitants of our planet, there was also beings called the rocks, similar to us but at the same time different." Pearl said, drawing a picture of two figures, one of with a gem symbol on their chest, and the other with a rock on it.

"Just like how we're based on your earth gems, the rocks are based on your earth rocks, but the gems had more powers on our world, leading to a hierarchy where we were upper class and they were lower class" Pearl said, a bit of distaste mentioning the last part in her voice. "That's why we and your mother left, the planets rules were unjust and harsh" Garnet said, her disgust a lot more clear than pearls.

"There was an uprising though and that's how the crystalia's only civil war began. Most of us evacuated if we weren't forced by the council to stay and fight. Like Onyx was." Pearl said, her face showing a bit of despair at this before picking back up.

"Why do you guys know so much about him anyway" Steven asked, causing the three gems to tense, nervous. "Well… He was…." Before pearl could finish, a loud roar was heard outside the temple.


End file.
